ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Earth Kingdom
The Earth Kingdom is one of the world's four major nations. It is a confederate monarchy led by the Earth King. A massive continent taking up most of the planet's eastern hemisphere, the Earth Kingdom is roughly analogous to Eurasia in our world. The Earth Kingdom is home to most of the world's Earthbenders. The capital of the Earth Kingdom is Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom is the largest country in the world in both population figures and land area. Thus, it is an ethnically diverse country, with wide variance in customs between different provinces and tribes. It also has a large economy based on agriculture and limited industry, though it is not as powerful as the technologically advanced Fire Nation. Unlike the Air Nomads and Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom has not suffered a heavy loss of life or any sort of extinction in civilization or its Earthbenders. The Earth Kingdom has long withstood encroachments on their borders in the Fire Nation's century-long imperialist war. Though the Water Tribes aid the Earth Kingdom in the war, the conflict continues to progress poorly. Other than the Avatar, the Earth Kingdom was the only real obstacle between the Fire Nation and complete world domination, as the Water Tribes have thus far demonstrated that they can only defend their own lands, the poles. However, at the end of the Coup of Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation princess, Azula, was firmly in control of the Earth Kingdom capital city, Ba Sing Se. By the following summer, it is firmly occupied by Fire Nation forces. During the arrival of Sozin's Comet at the very end of the summer, Ba Sing Se was liberated from Fire Nation control by the Order of the White Lotus, effectively ending the Fire Nation occupation of the city. Appearance Citizens of the Earth Kingdom tend to have black or brown hair, green (possible indicating Earthbending ability), brown, or gray eyes, and are often tanned, though the complexions of the nobility are often much lighter. Fashions in the Earth Kingdom vary greatly; in the West and South, men typically wear their hair in a topknot, ornamented with various holders and pins, and often have beards and/or mustaches or having there shorn without mustaches or beards. Women wear their hair down or piled on top of their head. In Ba Sing Se, women usually wear their long hair wrapped around a support, ornamented with tassels or flowers; men usually don a queue or shorn without mustaches or beards Omashu citizens typically wear tunics over a long robe or pants, with their hair hidden by a small turban or hat or shorn without mustaches or beards. Farmers and other laborers typically wear conical straw hats secured to the head by string or shorn without mustaches or beards . Members of the army wear green and beige uniforms that may have yellow touches to them. Traditional colors worn throughout the kingdom range from vibrant greens and yellows to more muted beiges and browns, though outfits of other colors can be seen, especially in Ba Sing Se. Their clothing and architecture seem to reflect Chinese and Korean influences. National Emblem The national emblem of the Earth Kingdom is a square inscribed with a circle, at the center of which is a much smaller square (like a Chinese coin). The insignia symbolizes both the literal and figurative depth of the Earth Kingdom. It represents the immeasurable layers of deep rock and minerals which Earthbenders manipulate to maintain their great cities, as well as the depth of the inhabitants' commitment and strive towards the effort of a peaceful and productive way of life. This emblem can be seen on the helmets of Earth Kingdom troops. Large "coins" of this design made of rock or earth are sometimes used as weapons by Earthbenders, as shown extensively in "The Avatar State". Earth Kingdom currency consists of gold, silver, and bronze pieces of varying sizes used by Earth Kingdom citizens to purchase goods and services; they are fashioned in the shape of the national emblem, though gold pieces have four notches on the edge, giving them a flower-like shape. Based on Toph's passport in "The Serpent's Pass", Earth Kingdom is written in Chinese as "土國" (tǔ guó). Coincidentally, this is also the Chinese word for the country Turkey. Geography Because of its immense size, the geography of the Earth Kingdom varies tremendously by region. Much of its center is taken up by arid grasslands and the Si Wong Desert, which dominates the southeast. Its northwest coast is covered with dense pine forests - further south, these are replaced by semitropical deciduous forests. The area near Omashu is fairly mountainous, with small pine thickets and large steppes. The south coast is lush and warm, while the northeast's natural habitat has a colder climate. The geography of the Earth Kingdom varies tremendously due to its immense size. The northwestern areas are covered in dense coniferous forests, while the western coast is home to a warmer climate and many deciduous forests. The inland west is also home to several swamps and the arid Great Divide, while the center of the Kingdom is comprised of the enormous Si Wong Desert. The southwestern coast is covered with lush forests - however, a rain shadow leaves the areas southwest of the Kolau Mountains arid mountain ranges with sparse grasslands - the only major settlement in the area being Omashu. The southern coast is a lush area filled with rivers and forested areas, populated by wealthy towns like Gaoling; north, over the mountains, the land turns to sparsely populated plains which once again meld into the Si Wong Desert. The northeast is mostly uninhabited beyond Ba Sing Se, and consists mostly of arid mountains and coniferous forests. Natural Resources Though at first glance they would appear to be the most simple of substances, rock and stone turn out to be the Earth Kingdom's greatest natural resources, and as such are widely used and manipulated to many ends, from tools to entire metropolis. While the Earth Kingdom as a whole does not make use of fossil fuels nearly as much as the industrialized Fire Nation, coal is mined in certain villages for fuel. The timber of their forests also serve as fuel along with being lumbered for building. Architecture, farming, carpentry, hunting, and mining are among many significant Earth Kingdom industries. Its citizens have managed to develop an advanced trade and commerce system so that almost all may benefit. From the complex sewage and postal system of Omashu, to the Ba Sing Se metro transit stations, and various inventions and their inventors, such as the Mechanist, all serve as demonstration of the Earth Kingdom's surprisingly sophisticated society. Government , Kuei]] Government System: Confederate Monarchy Head of State: Earth King Religious Authority: Unknown The Earth Kingdom is a large nation divided into provinces (as mentioned in "Zuko Alone") and major cities (such as Omashu, among others) which are subdivided into smaller townships or separate towns. The capital of the Earth Kingdom is Ba Sing Se. While there is a central ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom, known as the Earth King, who lives in Ba Sing Se, some cities, such as Omashu, have kings of their own, but officially the king of Ba Sing Se is the ruler of the Earth Kingdom. At one time, proud warrior-kings ruled their lands personally and often brutally, but over the generations, the Earth Kings ceded more and more control over the day-to-day operations of their city to the Byzantine governmental structure that sprang up around them. The Earth King now is little more than a figurehead who lives a lavish lifestyle surrounded by courtesans and sycophants, lending one of his royal seals to whatever decrees and laws his advisor's suggest. After the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se, the position was abolished after Earth King Kuei fled with the Avatar. In "City of Walls and Secrets", it is revealed that the Earth King has little true power, and while is greatly revered (possibly even worshiped), most of the governmental power in Ba Sing Se is trusted to various advisers and counsels such as Long Feng, the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se & Head of the Dai Li. It is also implied that the Ba Sing Se government has (or uses) little power beyond its own fortified city, which perhaps explains the dire situation in much of the Earth Kingdom. Also, the government in Ba Sing Se appears to be incredibly oppressive, similar to a system of fascism. All of the power is focused on a single dictator (Long Feng), and the level of control exhibited on the population ranges from severe economic and social regimentation, feelings of superiority over others, the idea of a utopia, and forcible elimination of opposition by methods such as brainwashing. The government of Ba Sing Se is incredibly bureaucratic, since it would take at least 6-8 weeks to process a request to meet with the king (though this may have been an effort to stall Aang). Culture From the enforced culture of Ba Sing Se to the initially isolationist inhabitants of Kyoshi Island, the culture of the Earth Kingdom is far less defined than those of the other nations. This is due to its immense size. Due to their manipulation of Earth, which Iroh refers to as the "element of substance", Earthbenders are virtually immovable, as reflected in the personality of the Earth Kingdom's citizens. Earth Kingdom architecture varies by province. Like the other nations, it is based on its elemental color, in this case, green. The majority of the buildings are made of stone, wood, and plaster; these may be used in conjunction with one another or separately, depending on the available resources. Most buildings have sloping roofs covered with dark gray or green tiles; yellow tiles denote wealth, and are used by aristocrats in Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom insignia is often put on important buildings and fortresses as a symbol of the government. Roads vary considerable - in the country, they are usually made of well-worn dirt, while cities have well-made flagstone streets. The population of the Earth Kingdom is among small villages, larger towns, and the capital city of Ba Sing Se, which contains a significant portion of its citizens. Tiny villages of ten or so inhabitants dot the landscape; larger towns, such as Chin and Gaoling, are found more infrequently. Because of Fire Nation assaults, many of the once great cities of the Earth Kingdom were either destroyed (as was Taku), or taken over (as was Omashu). Smaller towns are usually forced into slave labor by the Fire Nation, to mine coal and ores to build and fuel their warships. Foods As a result of the various minerals the country's soil contains, Earth Kingdom farmers are able to grow a wide variety of foods to support their diets, including vegetables, fruit and nut orchards, and rice, the Earth Kingdom's staple crop. The wild game which thrives within its many dense forests and domesticated animals found on many farms add meat and poultry to the Earth Kingdom citizens' diet. Tea is the most common drink, and is made from many plants, including Ginseng, Lychee, Jasmine, and the rare White Dragon bush. Season Each of the Four Nations is influenced by their own distinct, dominant season. The Earth Kingdom's dominant season is spring, the time when several living things on Earth are reborn. To an effect, more Earthbenders are born during the spring than any other season and their powers are at their strongest during the springtime. Military Since the Earth Kingdom is geographically the largest of the four nations, it possesses a large variety of combat organizations and personnel. Army Like the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom armies consist of benders and normal foot soldiers. Soldiers, both benders and non-benders, carry a wide variety of weapons, from spears, swords, and other various polearms, to more unusual weapons such as hammers, axes, and sickles. The cavalry consists of Ostrich Horses, which can vertically climb short distances and run at high speeds. They are also used as transports. Earthbenders use stones shaped like the Earth Kingdom emblem as artillery and catapult projectiles. These person-sized round coins are invaluable weapons to the Earthbenders. The coins can be lined up side by side to make a defensive (and mobile) wall, or stacked to make an impromptu lookout tower. Skilled Earthbenders can use these coins as a vehicle and "ride" in the hole in the middle of the coins. During the events of "The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion", Earth Kingdom forces assisted in the invasion of the Fire Nation, bringing with them tanks assembled by the Mechanist. These tanks are operated by four Earthbenders using their Earthbending for mobility, and they can carry multiple troops into battle. These tanks have incredibly strong armor and their segmented design allows them to cross any terrain as well as to crush elevated targets. Finally, they have side flaps that open up to allow Earthbenders to fire their rock projectiles. Council of Five The Council of Five is a group of five high-ranking Earth Kingdom Generals, including Generals How and Sung, who decide the best use of their armies fighting outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. It is the Council of Five who designs and implements any war plans, which includes the best means of protecting the capital city as well as the proposed invasion of the Fire Nation. In addition to this, the Council also controls the King's Guards, an elite force of guards who protect the king. The Council of Five has been together for as long as there has been a king of Ba Sing Se, and up until Long Feng came into power, it has always worked hand in hand with the Earth King to ensure the city's well-being. Terra Team The Terra Team are an elite platoon of Earthbenders under the command of General Sung. They are considered by him a capable group. Their uniform differs slightly from regular Earth Kingdom soldiers. During their short appearance when called to stop the Fire Nation drill, they were shown to act in a cohesive way, coordinating their attacks. Despite this, they were disabled by Mai and Ty Lee. The Dai Li The Dai Li are the cultural enforcers of Ba Sing Se. They were under the direct command of Long Feng, the culture minister, and function as a sort of secret police; arresting and re-educating anyone who breaks regulations concerning mention of the war. In addition to distinct uniforms, they are notable for sporting stone gloves and shoes, which can be used to great effect as weapons through Earthbending. Though they serve the Earth King, they are loyal only to Long Feng. The group was created by Avatar Kyoshi after a rebellion in Ba Sing Se. Navy Not much is known about the Earth Navy, save that it is likely inferior to that of the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom's General Fong explicitly stated that invading the Fire Nation with its ships would be suicidal. At the beginning of The Earth King, three junk ships, presumed to be carrying Dai Li Agents, were seen sailing the waters of Lake Laogai. Additionally, given that Earthbenders require a physical connection to the earth to bend, being on a wooden or metal boat would render the Earthbenders almost totally powerless (unless the ships carried earthen projectiles). Without benders, the Earth Kingdom navy would be at a severe disadvantage in terms of naval combat compared with the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes. Kyoshi Warriors The Kyoshi Warriors are an all-female group of fighters led by Suki on Kyoshi Island. Their fighting style and clothing mimic those of their founder, Avatar Kyoshi, although the most current fighters do not implement any of the bending arts in their physical movements. Clad in ornate, green armor and Kabuki-like makeup, designed to intimidate opponents, Kyoshi Island Warriors use metal fans as their main weapons. It was later revealed the warriors also utilize katanas and wrist shields. Holding the fans like extensions of their own arms, they aim to turn the strength of their opponents against them, a principle also hinged upon in Waterbending. The female warriors do not take kindly to training outsiders, let alone men, in these unique methods. Traditionally, only women are trained as Kyoshi Warriors, however there have been exceptions over the years. King's Guards The Royal Earthbender Guards of Ba Sing Se are affiliated with neither the Dai Li nor the military, and instead serve as personal protectors of the Earth King. There seem to be hundreds of them guarding the Royal Palace. They have also been seen as the gate keepers of the outer and inner walls of Ba Sing Se. The guards use specialized surface-to-surface rocks against invaders approaching on foot, but the projectiles are displayed to be able to also serve as surface-to-air rocks against airborne intruders. They sport dark green armor with a green feather at the top of the helmet. Notable Locations * Ba Sing Se * Chin Village * Foggy Swamp * Full Moon Bay * Gaoling * Great Divide * Kyoshi Island * Lake Laogai * Makapu Village * Omashu * Serpent's Pass * Si Wong Desert * Wan Shi Tong's Library * Wulong Forest Notable Figures * The 52nd Earth King, Kuei * King Bumi * Long Feng * Toph Bei Fong * Lao Bei Fong * Poppy Bei Fong * General Fong * General How * General Sung * Xin Fu * Master Yu * Avatar Kyoshi